


The Wolf Conspiracy

by Dolly Grimes (Romi)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothes Sharing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is Good at Feelings, Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic Stiles, Magical Isaac Lahey, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior, Puppy Piles, Rimming, Scent Marking, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Spark Stiles, Top Derek Hale, Top Peter Hale, Topping from the Bottom, Touch-Starved, danny is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romi/pseuds/Dolly%20Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac are two brothers that just want to not be the new kids on the block. Kind of hard when their dad becomes the new sheriff to a strange little town called Beacon Hills. There they meet a group of individuals that irrevocably change their lives for good and bad. </p><p>Between the strange happenings and teenage crushes, Stiles and Isaac are suddenly supposed to help defend the town against the newly discovered supernatural. This has to be some sort of conspiracy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story is getting a major rework. I can't remember what it was I wanted to do with this story since my laptop with my notes has been dead for months. I'm sort of making this up as I go a long with a rough plan of sorts. I apologize in advance. I'm really trying to get my shit together, swear to God.
> 
> Send me words of encouragement, yeah? They make me feel great and less like a failure.

"Uh, does dad know that it's just the three of us?" Isaac mumbled while staring wide eyed – at least Stiles assumed he was wide eyed, it was hard to tell with those damn sunglasses – at their new home.

Stiles shuffled up behind him, clicking his tongue in disapproval. "I have no idea but I'm more concerned with the off road path through the woods to get here. Total nightmare fuel if I've ever seen one."

The both of them stared at their house; it was bigger than their last home. Four bedrooms, two baths, spacious living room and kitchen, the works. It even had a porch that wrapped around the house; it was just visually eye pleasing all over.

The house in South Carolina couldn't even compare to this absolute dream.

"I'm just glad that they cleared out the area around the house." Isaac said suddenly, shifting on his feet with his duffle bag on his shoulder. "I won't have to worry about a tree reaching into my room or crushing the house."

Stiles made a choking noise in the back of his throat, "That's the last time we watch The Poltergeist before bed, brother of mine." He reaches out and ruffles Isaac's hair, and yeah, it is a bit of a stretch because Isaac is a giant at 6'1''. Not to say Stiles is any kinds of short, he's 5'11'' a perfectly respectable height, thank you very much.

Just then the new Sheriff of Beacon Hills, John Stilinski, also known as their father walks out of the house smiling with his arms spread wide. "So? What's the verdict?" he asks.

Isaac smiles, pulling off his shades and stuffing them in his pocket. "It's pretty awesome, dad." he says while jogging up the porch steps.

"In a completely creepy murder house way," Stiles adds his two cents while looking around and had to at least give it to the landscaping people or whoever. Mostly because you could clearly see down the dirt path and they weren't too far away where you couldn't hear or partially see the main road so it was all good.

When Stiles finally collapses onto his bed, which is totally on the floor because his frame is done for, he aches all over from unpacking and taking things up and down the stairs. The movers totally just brought in their crap and piled it on the main floor and then rolled out. Damn them.

There is some shuffling outside his door then a thump and a "Fuck!" before his door is thrown open by a sweating, tired-looking, half-naked Isaac. He seems to be missing his shirt and had long ago changed into a pair of sweat pants.

"Watch your mouth, Stiles!" John calls from somewhere downstairs or he could be down the hall but Stiles isn't thinking of that because he's too busy sputtering defensively while betrayal licks up his veins.

"That was Isaac, not me! What the hey, dad!" he shouts, getting up and shoving his brother out the way to pop his head into the hall – looking around wildly. "You only have two sons and you are constantly mixing us up, I think that's a sign or something."

Isaac decides to chime in, "What the hey?"

"Oh, shut up. We both have watched entirely too much Adventure Time to be judging each other." Stiles muttered, turning to see Isaac sprawled across his bed which is severely lacking sheets and pillows.

Isaac grunts, rolling over onto his belly and folding his arms under his head and totally rubbing his armpits all over the mattress.

What an asshole.

Then he realizes that Isaac is still sweaty… on his bed. Like, there is now Isaac sweat…on his bed. No. Nope, he isn't saying anything, nothing at all. It's too late for any of this and one of them still has to brave the shower first. Stiles has been procrastinating the whole time so he isn't the first in, it could be a death trap and he very much likes living right now.

Somewhere around the time when Stiles stepped out of his jeans to tromp around his room in his boxers and rustling up a single thin blanket and pillow Isaac checks out. He's there on Stiles' bed snoring softly on his belly with his face mashed into the crease of his elbow. He stares at Isaac for the better part of five minutes with an entirely blank face.

Just, what?

He really is too tired for this so he turns off the lamp on his dresser and flops onto the bed. Isaac snuffles in his sleep and as if sensing the extra body latches onto Stiles immediately. Of course Stiles is already familiar with this tendency, Isaac had a rough childhood before John adopted him. He's slept with Stiles before when he didn't have a bed of his own and still did it from time to time afterward.

Stiles bumps hips with the other sleeping teen to get him to room over and acquire more room on the bed. There is more shifting around for the two before all grows quiet in the room.

The next day everyone wakes up late, everyone, which includes their dad. It's pretty epic and a teeny bit scary because the Sheriff never sleeps in. Alarm clocks weren't unpacked the night before so it's well past noon when the house comes back to life.

Stiles would have slept more had Isaac not rolled on top of him and he hadn't almost swallowed some of his curly hair.

He instantly started flailing, smacking Isaac in the face who yelped loudly and rolled onto the floor where he landed on Stiles' computer charger – that had him howling.

John was down the hall and throwing open Stiles' bedroom door in a manner of seconds with his gun out – just where the hell did he pull that from? – and looking for any possible threats. What he got was an eyeful of Stiles choking on a hair ball and Isaac rolling around on the floor with a plug jammed into his ribs.

How was this any of their lives? What a wake-up call.

Breakfast consists of toast with jelly, coffee, and last night's chicken fried rice. Stiles doesn't even have the heart to berate his dad about his eating habits…or Isaac's for that matter. The latter of the two will actually listen to Stiles when he tells them they all should eat healthier. Well, he'll listen as long as Stiles supplies him with cabbage every now and then. That boy had an unusual, unhealthy obsession with cabbage. Stiles really doesn't like to talk about it. Like, at all. Z

"So…are we in trouble for skipping school?" Isaac asked, throwing his question into the silence of the kitchen then retreating behind his cup of fruit juice.

John opens his mouth to reply only to be cut off by Stiles; "Only if dad gets in trouble for skipping out on work." he says then slurps his juice obnoxiously only to choke on it moments later in what everyone present will believe to be immediate karma.

Stiles snorts into his Cheerios with chocolate milk and John bemoans about the ostensible joys of being a parent to two knuckleheaded teenage boys.

….

 

Stiles and Isaac get to school sometime around the latter half of the last lunch shift. That's when they meet Erica. They both have the same lunch - thank the Powers that Be for that small joy - and were conversing – more like squealing like the teenage girls they became when excited – about their luck when cat calls and wolf whistles echoed around them.

Both of them turned their heads toward the entrance to see a blonde-haired girl with red lips in a mini skirt and leather jacket saunter into the cafeteria. Isaac's mouth dropped open and Stiles' eyes bugged out. She's also got a pair of deadly stilettos on that Stiles is sure the cheerleaders at the next table are going mad over.

"Uh, dude," Stiles mumbled, hitting Isaac on the shoulder when he started drooling just a bit.

Isaac is so gone he doesn't reply. And when the blonde passes their table, making eye contact with his brother and winking; Stiles is sure Isaac just about creams his pants.

And then there's an arm curling across the blonde's hips that most certainly is NOT feminine in the least. The arm belongs to the silently glaring brown-skinned teen that the object of Isaac's affections just pranced over too. Stiles can practically hear his brother's face and heart crack then shatter into a million pieces.

Well, shit.

...

Somewhere after pulling Isaac and his broken heart together, tackling the book switch at their lockers and navigating the halls to Chemistry, Stiles met Scott. Well, more like met up with an old friend. It was absolutely insane how fast Scott became Stiles’ best friend. He’d never had one before – well, aside from Isaac but that was his brother – Scott was totally different.

And that was the root of problem number two. Isaac didn’t like Scott. He hadn’t actually said it –

“Stiles, I don’t like him.” Isaac muttered under his breath, glaring heatedly at Scott as he tromped off to sharpen his pencil. He was leaning forward over his desk to grab the back of his brother’s hoodie and gain his attention. Stiles, on the other hand, was having none of his shit.

“Stop it,” Stiles hissed, staring at his textbook to give the appearance of working. “Don’t be mean, back up and stop glaring at him! He’s starting to notice all the shifty eyes and possessive touching you’re doing. Jesus Christ, Isaac, I’m not a toy being stolen from you so chill out already.”

Isaac slumped back into his seat with an audible flop. Stiles didn’t need to look at him to see the insolent look his brother was sporting, it was burning into the back of his head already and a small dose of guilt settled in his veins. Goddamn it all.

“Everything okay?” Scott asked when he sat back down, blowing on the sharp lead of his pencil. Stiles bobbed his head in a positive signal and flashed a smile to solidify his claim. Isaac kicked the back of his chair and coughed rather loudly as if to cover it up.

First days of school were just great.


	2. Be My Friend?

By the end of the week Stiles is feeling like he and his family have slotted into Beacon Hills pretty well. Isaac has opened up a little, mostly only exchanging a few sentences with Erica and Boyd and still glaring at a more than friendly Scott and his olive branch. When he thinks about the one-sided feud over him between the two he snorts in amusement.  **  
**

After school on Wednesday, which was his and Isaac's first day, he'd been invited to hang out with Scott and his girlfriend, Allison. And really? Of course Allison would be Scott's girlfriend; those dimpled cuties will soon to be ruling the world. She’s this pretty brunette with long legs, killer style and that rich, upper-class kind of face and vibe that says she’ll  end you with a goddamn  smile . How Scott managed to swing that relationship He’ll never know but it still works for them. **  
**

 

And Allison? Oh yeah, she was like  fifteen  kinds of awesome. Even Isaac agreed when he wasn't sulking about while Stiles was making nice with Scott. Or whispering furiously under his breath (everyone can fucking hear you, stop it!) that Scott was a total douche.  Or  how Allison was too good for said aforementioned douche. Yeah, there was a lot of background noise and underlying tension going on. **  
**

Also, where Allison went followed Lydia. And by Lydia, Stiles meant Lydia  'I rule the fucking world and I don't care for your objections' Martin. Five foot and three inches of loosely curled strawberry-blond hair, flawless skin the color of fresh milk, and smoldering green eyes that made Stiles want to bow down and kiss her perfectly pedicured toes. It didn't help that she also didn't quite fit into the 'pretty but dumb' category.

Lydia Martin was perf. Nothing else can be said. So of course the universe would bend Stiles over a desk before he could implement some sort of ten year plan for Miss Martin. Because Stiles having any connection to the female race seemed to be cosmically frowned upon. The ten year plan and any other thought pertaining to Lydia belonged to one Jackson Whittemore. **  
**

Right after Lydia walked up and snagged Allison's attention to talk of a shopping trip, Jackson bowled past Isaac and Stiles -- completely knocking the latter over -- and snatched the goddess bound in human form away with an unattractive sneer on his tragically attractive face. Like Stiles had deliberately put himself in Jackson's way just to fuck with him. **  
**

"Watch where you're going, Jackson, Jesus!" Scott yelled after the future Prom King and Queen of America. He hauls Stiles to his feet with barely a grunt or word of protest on the latter’s part. 

My hero , Stiles crowed mentally. 

Scott turns his worried big, brown eyes on ruffled friend; patting and sweeping at his shoulders and arms that feels equal parts like he’s being comforted and something akin to a search for injuries. "Are you alright – er, Stiles? H-hey!" **  
**

Isaac's obviously had enough of everyone's shit; and really he was doing so well that Stiles doesn’t even protest. He drags Stiles to their shared beat up blue jeep, tosses his brother into it and peels out of the parking lot. If their dad saw the speed they were pushing he'd have an aneurysm and they wouldn't be able to drive until they were eighty at least.

The whole way Stiles, somehow on both his side and back in the passenger seat with his head resting on the door, legs sprawled over Isaac's lap and arms twisted in science fiction angles, stared at the ceiling and thought of talking to his bro about the importance of making new friends and branching out.

Stiles could only hope Scott was the understanding kind like he assumed. "Isaac," he said calmly, scratching his temple with his pinky. "How about we kill some zombies…right after we unpack the Xbox and PS3, hm?" **  
**

This was what Stiles like to call and unspoken compromise.

Isaac dipped his head, his narrowed blue eyes still on the road but his shoulders relaxed in increments the further away they got from the school. Stiles copied the action and turned his head back to the ceiling of the jeep; trying to ignore the center console bending his body awkwardly or the seatbelt buckle jammed into his shoulder blade.

* * *

**  
**  


"So, how was your first day of school?" John asked eyeing the plate of spaghetti with meatballs that…weren't meat. All kinds of healthy food had made its way into the Stilinski house with the express purpose of further the life of every member in said household. Even if every member was as healthy as can be and would like to have something with a little more flavor in their lives.

"You mean our first half day of school?" Isaac corrected and once again retreated behind his glass of juice with a smirk. He had a few asshole tendencies but he was cute enough to make it all rather endearing. Stiles kicked his shin under the table, affectionately. All done with love.

John wasn't impressed impromptu footsy fight and made it known with one look and heavy throat clearing.

"It was pretty okay, we met a few kids and we're totally up for making new friends, right Isaac?" Stiles answered brightly, looking to his brother.

Isaac's face blanked. He shoved the rest of his food in his mouth then grabbed his plate and excused his self to tromp upstairs. Though he didn’t slam doors, something he never ever does for reasons he does manage to close it so it’s heard all the way downstairs.

John lifted a brow and Stiles groaned while raking a hand through his hair before passing it over his face. "I don't think I want to know. I know you two will figure whatever out."

Stiles made a protesting noise in the back of his throat and watched his dad leave the kitchen before he can launch into a rant about Isaac’s possessive qualities. He sighs and slumps in his chair before sitting up in a flash of outrage because he’s just been left with dinner dishes. 

* * *

**  
**  


By the time Friday crawls to a halt and plants him in homeroom he feels like he’s finally got a hang of this school thing. Social hierarchy and all.  He and Isaac manage to merge with Scott’s group so seamlessly it was almost scary. Things begin to feel normal the second the last bell echoes its shrill cry through the spacious school. 

Kids spill out their classrooms and choke the hall with traffic to get to lockers and out the double door of freedom. Isaac bumps his shoulder with a smirk, the weekend is here.  Stiles likes his days like this; gone before he can blink. He loathes the daytime and the sunlight; give him the night sky and a cool breeze and he’s set. He and Isaac have got plans for the sunset and his jeep and junk food. 

“Oh, dude!” Scott chirped, throwing an arm over Stiles’ shoulder from literally nowhere. Stiles starts horribly but adjusts the the weight of the limb and the other teen’s presence easily. He’s go-with-the-flow like that. Besides, Scott’s touch is a guiding one,  nudging him toward the parking lot at a sedate pace. He assumes that Scott is making for the buses but when the last school bus pulls out and Scott isn’t panicked he gets curious. “Party this weekend, you and Isaac wanna come?” 

Scott has a sort of excited smile that makes all things cute very much ugly in comparison. “Uhhh.” he says intelligently because he’s never really been on the receiving end of one of those smiles. 

Beside him Isaac hums thoughtfully, and when Stiles turns to look he has that odd mix of being both pleased and suspicious on his face. Scott is the one to go out of his way to make Isaac feel included so he doesn’t feel threatened. It’s thoughtful and puts both he and his brother at ease, more so Isaac than Stiles because he’s known from the start Scott was a good guy. 

“Where is this party?” Isaac asks while Stiles was still finding his words.

“At Derek’s!” Erica sang, skipping around Isaac with Boyd trailing behind her. “He has the best space for parties, it’s gonna be a blast.”

Isaac blinks, one shoulder hitching up to show his shock. Stiles twitches and belatedly realizes that members of Scott’s group breezing in and out of conversations really is going to be a thing.

“Derek?” he frowned in confusion because there was that name again. Scott and his friends dropped that name a lot but he’s yet to see the mysterious ‘Derek’ character. Did he skip a lot or something?

“Yeah, Derek is the best!” Scott cheered, jostling Stiles a bit in his sudden burst of excitement. The arm fell away when the small group came upon Allison leaning against Scott’s motorbike; he quickly moved forward to greet her with a sweet kiss and smile. **  
**

“Who is Derek though?” he asked still confused, scratching the back of his head. “Has he been out sick or something the last couple of days?” **  
**

Scott’s head snapped up, “What?” he yelped in alarm. **  
**

“Derek,” A harsh laugh exploded out of Erica then, her arms wrapping around her waist. “Out sick, oh shit that’s…” She laughed harder. Even Boyd shared a chuckle or two, grabbing the blond’s upper arm so she wouldn’t fall over and began to steer her in the direction of the Metro bus stop.

Stiles is bewildered. 

“He isn’t sick. Derek has been out of town for a bit, visiting family.” Boyd said with a small smile. He tucks a few books into his backpack then swings it onto his back. He continues on while adjusting his leather jacket. “If you come to the party you’ll definitely meet him. He’s cool so you should like him. Our bus is gonna be here soon so we gotta go, see you guys later.”

With that said he tugs a still laughing Erica along further down the sidewalk and away from the small group. Allison waves after them before turning at waving to Isaac and Stiles which only serves to confuse the two even more.

“My dad is here,” she explains with a dimpled smile and a little laugh. “I’ve got to go too, see you one Monday.”

“Wait, what?” Scott sputters and flails with his helmet in hand. “I thought you were going to come to Derek’s?” He looks terribly heartbroken and if he had a tail and cute little puppy ears, Stiles imagines, they’d be drooping.  **  
**

 

“Aw,” Allison cooes apologetically. “I thought I told you it was my mom’s weekend, I’ve got to head home to pack up and head over so…” She shrugs a bit and looks like she wants to say more but Stiles and Isaac are still standing there shuffling about at the topic change. Scott looks understanding but still sad and nods; shifting forward he presses a kiss to her lips once then twice before pulling away. **  
**

Isaac discreetly clears his throat looking away. “Ah, maybe we should go too.” 

That serves to knock Scott out of his dazed state quick enough and he rounds on the pair as soon as Allison is gone. “Wait, let me give you guys the address and my number for tonight!” He digs around in his pockets and pulls out a folded up paper and scribbling down the aforementioned information with a pen.

“What time is this party?” Isaac asks seemingly reluctant but Stiles knows different. He knows that as long as an unnamed girl with long curly blonde hair goes he’ll want in on the action. 

Scott grins that terribly sweet and bright smile again. “Just come any time after ten, if you can come.” he says while shoving the paper into Stiles hand and pulling on his helmet then hopping onto his bike and kicking it to life. “Sorry, I’ve gotta jet now, work is calling. See you guys later!”

Stiles watched Scott drive off for a bit then smiled, clutching the paper in hand and turned to Isaac. “So, wanna go to a party tonight? Pick up chicks and stuff?”

**  
** The taller boy answered his smile with one of his own but a tad bit mischievous. “Are you going to tell dad about this party we’re going to just an hour before curfew?”  



End file.
